


The Jedi's Attachment

by Simpforobi



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow To Update, beskar sword, ships beside codywan are not that prominent, statues come to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforobi/pseuds/Simpforobi
Summary: When the 501st are sent to investigate what is believed to be the first ever Jedi temple a lot of things are revealed.(disclaimer my grammar is terrible)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku/Jocasta Nu, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Jedi's Attachment

It started out as an exploration mission, all they had to do was enter an extremely old Jedi temple, have a look around then get out if only it had been that easy. Instead a lot of things happened rather than none.

It had started out normal, on the transport ship to the area Ahsoka had started telling Rex about how apparently this temple was supposedly the first ever one to be built and it held the first ever Jedi within it's walls but it wasn't confirmed whether that was true or not. They landed on the planet about five or so miles away from the site of the temple, if it truly was as old as they suspected it would be good to be a safe distance away from it so that it would be okay. Upon arrival they were quite in awe the building was incredibly tall about 101 meters in height and 189 meters in length. It had windows and spikes, ledges and pillars it was covered in amazing designs that also went for the inside of the building (if you want a visualization better than this description search in 'liverpool cathedral' I'm talking about the stone one not the other). As they descended deeper and deeper into the building the more they were beginning to believe that those rumors were true.

The most amazing thing in the building though was a statue. It was a statue of a man wearing a cloak the hood was up covering his eyes but his beard and long hair where visible, the cloak went up to his wrists which where visible one hand was empty and clenched the other held a sword. But this statue also made them believe that the rumors weren't true because the statue had an extreme amount of detail and if this was truly made 25,000 years ago then this sort of detail would be practically impossible to create. 

Because of everyone discussing whether or not this was possible 25,000 years ago everyone failed to notice as count Dooku silently dropped down into the shadows, they also didn't notice as he began to get closer to Ahsoka who wasn't taking part in this dispute and who therefore had no one looking at her. Still as he got closer and raised his saber above his head to strike her none of the troopers or Anakin noticed him, but someone else did. 

They all gasped and stepped back in shock as the previously motionless statue sprung to life blocking Dooku's attack. The statue pushed Ahsoka out of the way and with his sword began to deal heavy blows that Dooku just about managed to avoid but as the blows from the once statue now slowly turning to a man got stronger Dooku took a risk and ran.

Next it turned to them,it or now he pulled down his hood revealing long ginger wavy hair, and in a powerful authoritative voice that somehow how manged to be soft the man said, "Now could any of you please explain what in the name of force is going on?".

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is kinda short... I think. it looks short on computer I wrote this on my computer while on call with my friends in this call we discussed many intellectual things like percy pig x colin caterpillar and daddy and mummy pig lewd. :/  
> enjoy this rubbish and also I can't guarante an update for a long while.


End file.
